Drowning in Sorrow
by happychipmunk
Summary: The sohma family feared, loved and hated him, what happens when the head of the family gets into some trouble, who will save him? or will he be left to die? oneshot Akito Sohma rated K


**Drowning in sorrow**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS USED, wish I did though….**

**Oh well! Please enjoy everyone!!**

I reached for the surface of the water, though I knew I would never reach it. I was going to die like this, alone and afraid. I suppose it was my destiny, to be used, never to be loved. I was a "tool" only useful for one thing. I didn't ask to die, no-one asked me if I would die young, if I would give up my life for my family. It was decided for me before I was born, I had no idea anyone's life could be so painful, although I had hurt people as well. Members of the family I loved, and also, that girl. I caused her so much pain, telling her she was useless, to stay away from my "toy", that young boy, He can never get rid of those horribly terrifying memories of what I had done to him. That's my personality a black hearted wretch, or even better a monster with NO heart. I deserve to die, as I looked up at the surface of the shimmering water, I could see his figure, the one who had stabbed me and pushed me into the depths of the water, I was washing away, my bad deeds and memories were washing away, everything grew darker and blurrier, now all I could see were the colours of the moonlight catching the water and the figure which was fuzzy around the edges. The only thing I can hear in my head are the words he said to me before he pushed me: "YOU said that YOU would always die young, here's your chance, the people you hurt, when you die everyone's suffering will end, and yours." I grin to myself, he was always so blunt looking out for everyone else but himself. Suddenly a splashing sound reaches my ears, I open my eyes a little more and see someone enter the water, trying to swim down to me, to save me? Then the bubbles that were caused by the splash fade and I see the face clearly, very clearly, its her. I told her to stay away, but she didn't listen she kept on protecting them, my family she was soon part of it, she knew almost everything about us, I treated her harshly and cruelly so why was she here? Why was she trying to save me? She was a strange girl, she usually smiled all the time, that or she would burst into tears over nothing, always apologising, always being positive. Her hand grasped mine, and she started to pull me up towards the surface her legs pushing against the water. We kept on falling back in stead of going up, what was she doing? If we kept on going like this we would both die. I pulled my hand out of her grasp. She looked back and I saw her eyes, they were glittering with tears, she had pity and fear in her them, she shook her head and grabbed my hand again. The pity and fear was suddenly gone from her blue eyes determination was now there. She kicked harder than before and with the last part of my strength we gave an almighty kick and surfaced the at the top of the glistening water. She pulled me to the side and dragged me out onto the marble stone floor. I looked up at him, my "killer" his face was a mixture of shock and annoyance. I turned my eyes to my rescuer, she was panting on the floor. I could feel the blood seeping from my wound and onto the polished floor. She looked over at me and gave a small smile. I gave a half-grin and closed my eyes, Suddenly I heard her rush to my side, and I could hear his feet move towards me and the sound of him kneeling beside me.

"Please wake up!" Her voice was fading and sounded faint. I tried to open my eyes and speak, but I didn't have enough energy. She started shaking my shoulders, "Wake up, please, you cant just die!" She screamed.

"Hey." His voice was calm and reassuring, although he had almost killed me he was still part of my family. Then I started to forget everything, who the voices belonged to, what I was doing here, even my name. I tried so hard to open my eyes. Then I heard a small voice in my head "Stop, please STOP!" Who did the voice belong to? Why were they screaming? Then a voice came flooding through my thoughts,

"Please, wake up, say something, ANYTHING!, your name, anything…" The voice trailed off. Then finally I opened my eyes and saw two figures bending over me, a girl and a boy. She gasped and smiled.

"M..my…na…name?" I managed to stutter. She smiled at my and started to cry even more. Then it all came back to me. As I looked up into the face of Tohru Honda I remembered everything, Even my name. My name is Akito Sohma.

**Okay, what did you think of it, no flames please but constructive criticism is okay! It was my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
